Letters For You
by Little halo 12
Summary: One day when Honey and Mori decide clean after the host club they find a note or as some would say a letter.


**A/N: I kinda came up with this idea when I was in one of my sappy, emo days. I first wrote it in my carry around notebook and one of my friends had found it and told me I should make it a story. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Ouran High School Host club, if I did it would be based off of some of the crazies at my school.**

"Good job everyone." Honey said as letting of the last of the customers out of the third music room. He turns around to see everyone picking up their stuff. Honey looks up at Mori and smiled. Kyoya puts his laptop in his laptop bag and then gets up to be the first one to leave. He looks at the smaller blonde and says,

"Thank you offering to clean up today, Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi."

Honey smiled and nodded, "I'm happy to." He says cheerfully.

Mori nodded in agreement. Kyoya nodded and walked out being followed out by Haruhi who was followed by Hikaru. Then came the King of the host club ranting behind Hikaru and last afterwords left Kaoru.

Honey and Mori watched as everyone left before starting to clean up. Honey went to pick up the plates and cups by the area where the Twins normally preform for the ladies. As Honey picked up the light pink cup and plate, the cup fell over and there fell out a piece of orange freshly folded paper.

He set the cup and plate back down on the table then sat down on the ground to picked up the paper. Honey unfolded the paper and almost as he laid his eyes on the handwriting, he knew it was Kaoru's. He also knew it was Kaoru's because of how the orange roses were at the corners of the paper and the thorny stem went around the edge of the paper. Kaoru's very feminine, neat handwriting was easy to read.

Honey jumped up from being on the ground and ran over to Mori shouting, "Takashi! Takashi! Look what I found!"

He bounced up and down in front of the taller, dark haired, 3rd year as Honey handed the small paper to him. Mori took the paper and noticed the handwriting was the younger of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru.

"Takashi, read it aloud, please." Honey said happily. Mori nodded and read aloud. He spoke in his mono tone as he normally talks with as he reads.

_I wonder why everyone seems to compare me to you. __I want to know why everyone thinks that just because we are brothers we are apparently the same person. We are different though. We are very different. I like different things then you do. I'm as perfect as you are. You are beautiful, strong, and very outgoing. You believe in your self. You know exactly what you are going to do. I'm weak and scared. I don't know what I'm going to do with out you... Everyone seems to compare me to you but just because I look like you doesn't mean we are the same person! ...Even though I say that, I'm scared of you would leave me someday. I'm afraid you will one day leave me and run off with her and leave me standing by myself with no one by my side. I don't want you to leave... Oh I wish things were the way before, we met that stupid, idiotic, Prince. I love you brother but the question is do you still love me? Please my brother, Hikaru... __Don't leave me alone..._

As Mori stopped reading, he looked down at Honey and put a hand on his head. Honey wiped away a small tear that was almost going to fall from his eye.

"This is sad... Does Kao-chan really feel this way, Takashi?" Honey looked up at Mori with a sad look. Mori shrugged and sighed as he tried to think of a way to make the small blond happy again. Honey looked back down at the ground again. Mori flipped the paper around to see if there was anything else written on it. There was!

"Mitsukuni." Mori said blankly. Honey looked up at Mori.

"What is it Takashi?" Mori pointed the writing on the back of the paper. Its handwriting was different. It was cursive but easily readable.

"Is that Renge's handwriting?" Honey asked confused.

The taller, black haired teen nodded and asked, "Do you want me to read it?"

Honey nodded to answer Mori's question.

_You can find me near where you found this one. You would see the person who wrote it sit there everyday. He performs a lovely act with his brother but his feelings for a certain someone are quite interesting. Thats all I'm giving you till next time. o.~ _

Mori finished reading the clue. He knew that Renge had wrote the small note. Just by how she wrote it and the face at the end. Her handwriting was a big clue as well. Mori wondered where Renge was going with this. He didn't have an idea to what she had planned. He also wondered whether he should tell the other hosts about this. Mori looked down at Hunny who looked up at him with the same look wondering that same things.


End file.
